Valentine's Day
by lauren-marie-kress
Summary: Sam and Freddie are feeling lonely on Valentines Day. What happens when they both go out to the fire escape? SEDDIE!


Valentines Day. Sam hated it. Freddie hated it.

It was a few months after they broke up and neither knew whether the other one still liked them, let alone loved them. Sam came home from school and decided to go to Bushwell, where her two best friends lived, since she had nowhere better to go.

Once Sam got there, she realized that Carly was still at school helping decorate for the Valentines Day Dance, which of course, Sam wasn't going to. She wondered if Freddie was going, but she couldn't ask because he would make fun of her and say something witty like "Why? Jealous?" with that adorable smirk that he always has.

She decided to go out to the fire escape. Once she got there, it brought back memories from the last time she was here. January 3, 2009. Yes, she remembers the date, how couldn't she? The date of her first kiss was one that she could never forget. Especially because it was with Freddie Benson, the love of her life, even if she didn't know it at the time.

It was once again a windy day in Seattle, and she couldn't help but shiver at the coldness.

All of a sudden there was a squeak behind her and she turned around only to find the one person on her mind, Freddie Benson, standing there. Once again, he had that cute smirk on his perfect face which Sam couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey." Was all he said. He knew why she was here. It was the same reason as him. They were lonely on Valentines Day.

"Hey." Sam replied back. They both stared at each other for a moment because it was awkward. When Freddie sat down on the stairs, the memories flooded back into both of their minds.

"You out here for the same reason I am?" He asked, hoping she said yes.

"Yup. It just sucks to be lonely on Valentines Day, you know?" She replied.

"Yeah I know." They both noticed the similarities in their two conversations here. They looked at each other and Freddie spoke up again.

"Why did we break up, Sam? Why do we have to be alone on Valentines Day? I don't want to. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to. So why did we ever break up? If you hadn't guessed by now, I still love you, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened. He had just said exactly what she was thinking.

"We broke up because of what Carly said. She said Spencer's relationship with that girl was 'weird and wrong'. I guess we thought that applied to us too. And I still love you too." Sam blushed, that was the second time she had said that and it still felt weird. No one ever said that to her and she had never said that to anyone either.

"Why were we so stupid to listen to Carly?" He asked. _Dude, stop asking questions. You're getting on my nerves, _she thought.

"I have no idea. I actually think it was good though. I mean, you got more abnormal, I think. Especially after the Fredbot 3000 episode… and I didn't get in trouble for ten days so you guys brought me to the Fat Cake factory, so I guess I was kinda normal then…" She said, reminiscing the past few weeks.

"So what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you think we should get back together? Just so both of us can get it over-with?" Sam smirked at the last part. That was what they had said the night of their first kiss.

Freddie smirked and moved closer to her. "Just to get it over-with. And you swear we go right back to being boyfriend/girlfriend as soon as its over?"

"Swear." She replied.

Freddie smirked as he said what Sam had said the last time they were here. "Well, lean."

They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss which ended after a few seconds. When the broke apart, the both smiled and Freddie said, "Sam, I don't have a date for the Valentines Day Dance, would you like to go with me?"

Sam was never invited to a dance before and happily responded, "Of course…nub." And got up to leave to go get ready.

Freddie smiled and as Sam left he said, "Hey, I love you."

Sam smiled bigger than she had in a long time. "Love you too."

Then, Sam left and Freddie watched her go, then leaned back against the ladder and thought to himself:

_Valentines Day isn't that bad after all…_


End file.
